


To Make Us Work

by momojuusu



Series: Three Way [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: Hyunwoo and Hoseok need time to talk heart-to-heart and open up to each other, and Minhyuk is willing to give them more space alone.Or, Minhyuk pretends to sleep, so he can eavesdrop to whatever deep conversation Hyunwoo and Hoseok have.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calcipoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calcipoet/gifts).



> This was supposed to be a fluffy drabble, not 2391 words of nonsense.

Minhyuk plopped onto the bed after he was done showering. His hair was damp because he washed it earlier, but he didn’t care—he was tired after meeting with his editor about his new book that would be written soon and going here and there for some research regarding it. However, Hyunwoo didn’t seem to let his hair wet the pillow, so he pulled Minhyuk and made the brunet rest his head on his bare forearm.

“You bought a dryer and you only used it once,” Hyunwoo said, but his eyes never left the page of the book he was reading.

“It gave me too much work,” Minhyuk shifted to the side of his body, so he could snuggle to Hyunwoo.

“Hoseok will scold you if you wet the pillow,” A soft kiss was planted on the crown of his head, and Minhyuk smiled at that.

“Then I’ll sleep on top of him, so I won’t wet it.”

“Do you think I will let you sleep on me?” Minhyuk yelped when ten fingers grabbed his waist before tickling him. He turned around, wanting to fight back, but Hoseok, the owner of those naughty fingers, who just got back from his coffee shop, was way stronger. “You’re getting heavier, puppy, you will crush me one day.”

“Lie!” Minhyuk laughed at both the tickles on his waist and what Hoseok had just said. “Hyunwoo said I’m getting lighter. You’re a bad liar!”

“Hyunwoo’s the one lying!” Hoseok caught Minhyuk’s by the hips and steadied him when the younger pushed him onto his back and straddled his lap. “You never know he’s the one lying all the time.”

Minhyuk bent down to peck Hoseok’s lips. “Hyunwoo never lies,” he muttered against the lips, but then he chuckled, “even if he did, I would know because he’s terribly bad at it.”

Another yelp came from Minhyuk when strong hands pulled him off of Hoseok’s lap and soon, his back met Hyunwoo’s sturdy chest.

“I will lie to you one day and you won’t notice,” said the tan male while kissing Minhyuk’s cheek, making his two boyfriends laugh more.

“Before you lie, Hyunwoo, we’d better dry his hair,” Hoseok said as he got up and went to the bathroom—when he was back, he had the dryer with him. “Come here, pup, I’ll do it for you.”

Untangling himself from Hyunwoo’s arms, Minhyuk took a place between Hoseok’s legs and let the older man dry his hair. It felt so nice to have the warm air blowing his hair, and Hoseok’s fingers stroking his hair made him feel a bit sleepy.

“You came back a bit late tonight,” Just when Minhyuk’s eyes were about to flutter close, Hyunwoo spoke, and it surprised the brunet when he realized that Hyunwoo was talking to Hoseok. “How was day, busy?”

“Pretty busy,” Hoseok answered. “We have a new employee at the shop, a girl named Dasom. She was a little clumsy, so she made a bit troubles here and there.”

They sounded so awkward, totally different than when they talked to Minhyuk, and it had been on Minhyuk’s mind for a while. The brunet couldn’t blame both Hyunwoo and Hoseok—if there was someone to blame, it would be him. He understood that they might still feel uncomfortable with this kind of relationship, where three people were involved and equal love was required. It wasn’t easy, remembering the only one they loved at first—and maybe until now—was Minhyuk. It wasn’t easy for Hyunwoo and Hoseok to love each other.

Two months had passed after they started the relationship and Minhyuk didn’t even want to have his hope held high for any progress happening between Hyunwoo and Hoseok. It had only been two months, anyway—Hyunwoo wasn’t the type of person that could open up easily, especially to someone that took half of Minhyuk’s heart away from him (that time, before Minhyuk revealed everything and wanted to have a three-way relationship, and Hyunwoo said yes).

As for Hoseok, he was a sweet guy. It wasn’t easy for him too—he was the reason of Minhyuk cheating on Hyunwoo, the guilt wouldn’t leave just like that—but he tried. Sometimes it saddened Minhyuk when he saw Hoseok trying to open a conversation with Hyunwoo, yet talking to the eldest felt like talking to a solid rock. Hyunwoo rarely talked to Hoseok, and when he did, it was obviously not him who initiated the talk, and both Hoseok and Minhyuk could feel that he forced it, that he talked to Hoseok for the sake of Minhyuk’s happiness.

But tonight, Minhyuk didn’t expect that Hyunwoo would begin the chat with Hoseok, and he knew Hoseok was a surprised as him. After two months, it could be counted as good progress! Even though he spoke without breaking his eyes from the book in his hands, he still talked to Hoseok, and the topic wasn’t about Minhyuk and the book he was working on, the usual topic Hoseok would bring because it was the one that could make Hyunwoo respond.

And, it didn’t just stop there.

“Do you know the new café two blocks from here? The neighbors keep talking about it,” Hyunwoo closed his book when Minhyuk lay beside him after Hoseok was done drying his hair. “How about going there for lunch tomorrow?”

Minhyuk looked at Hoseok and he could see a pink tint dusting the older male’s cheeks. Maybe he was overwhelmed because they all knew that Minhyuk would meet his editor again tomorrow, and that meant Hyunwoo asked him to go _alone_ with him, _without_ Minhyuk.

 _Maybe I should give them space to talk more,_ Minhyuk thought, _even now._

Thus, Minhyuk closed his eyes. If he pretended to sleep, maybe Hyunwoo and Hoseok could talk more comfortably without distraction.

But, of course, he wanted to listen to the conversation without being the distraction. Minhyuk internally smiled—sometimes he felt so smart, expert in this matchmaking stuff (though Hyunwoo and Hoseok had, technically, been boyfriends).

“Tomorrow?” He heard Hoseok said. “But, it means Minhyuk can’t join us—oh, he’s been asleep.”

Minhyuk felt fingers running through his hair, and it seemed they were Hyunwoo’s. He heard Hyunwoo spoke after that, “Minhyuk can join us for dinner,” The bed shifted and, once again, Hyunwoo’s chest pressed against his small back. “We never spend time together; it’s always one of us with Minhyuk, if not the three of us. I think Minhyuk won’t mind if we have lunch without him.”

Hoseok’s answer came after a while—Minhyuk guessed he was thinking before replying to Hyunwoo’s offer. “Well…” The tone sounded a bit hesitant, but the answer was positive, “sure. It’s not far from my coffee shop, anyway.”

There was silence filling the air after that. Minhyuk should hold the urge to open his eyes and see what was happening, but if he did, the conversation might end just like that (if not dead already). So, he waited.

But, no one talked after that. He felt a bit disappointed somehow. Even though, he was happy that Hyunwoo finally made a move. Well, maybe he should just be grateful for it. At least now Hyunwoo seemed to want to open up a little—

“… I want to try harder.”

The words came from Hyunwoo just when Minhyuk thought it was okay to sleep since the conversation was over. Hyunwoo tightened his arms around Minhyuk, bringing him closer, and Minhyuk could feel the hand that was stroking his hair a little shaking, and he’d known Hyunwoo for too long time to know that Hyunwoo was nervous as hell.

“You’ve tried so hard, so I should try hard too,” Hyunwoo paused a bit before continuing, “to love you.”

This time, Minhyuk couldn’t manage to stay still. He shuffled to bury his face into the pillow, trying to muffle his squeals, but it was still audible that his boyfriends found out that he wasn’t really sleeping. He shrieked when Hyunwoo pulled him to lie on his back, laughing to see Hyunwoo’s flushed face.

“You naughty puppy,” Hyunwoo rubbed Minhyuk’s belly as he spoke. “Pretending to sleep to eavesdrop on our conversation, hmm?”

Minhyuk wailed when the rubs turned into tickles; he tried to get away from Hyunwoo’s hands, but Hoseok’s arms had caged him before he could go anywhere. He couldn’t do anything but squirm while laughing when his two boyfriends were attacking him, knowing he was ticklish on the waist and tummy.

“Stop—stop, oh god, you’re killing me!” The brunet held Hyunwoo’s hand and hit Hoseok’s had with a pillow; his face was completely red, eyes teary due to too much laughing, and he was breathless. He sat up, inhaling deeply, before explaining, “I just wanted to give you two more space; I know you wouldn’t feel comfortable to talk heart-to-heart with me still awake.”

Hoseok ruffled Minhyuk’s hair. “Doesn’t that mean you should _really_ sleep instead of pretending to do so?”

Minhyuk grimaced. “I wanted to hear,” he said, but then his face showed that he felt guilty, “I’m sorry.”

Hyunwoo’s and Hoseok’s expressions told him that neither of them got mad by his action—he could tell that it was true by the way Hyunwoo circled his arms around his slim waist and how Hoseok stroked his cheek, making him lean into the soft touch—but the guilt was still there, ruining his beautiful face.

“I’m sorry for putting you two in a difficult situation. I’m so selfish for forcing you into this relationship without thinking of how hard it is for you,” Now his tone was sad, and he blamed himself more when he saw Hoseok’s worried face—he couldn’t see Hyunwoo’s because now the eldest among them was hiding his face into his bony shoulder, but he knew Hyunwoo was worried as well, and it was thanks to him. “I’ll—I’ll try my best to make everything better, okay? I’ll try my best to make _us_ work.”

There was a pause among them, as though Hyunwoo and Hoseok needed some time before their brains could work on what Minhyuk had just said. But then, Hyunwoo’s lips pressed against on his neck, and he could feel a smile on it. Hoseok was smiling at him too, and he couldn’t stop the heat from spreading on his cheeks when the blond male’s lips captured his fondly.

“I agreed to have this relationship, remember?” Hoseok said with the softest voice Minhyuk had ever heard from him. “I agreed to jump into this mess. Hyunwoo did, too. _We_ will make _us_ work. Right, Hyunwoo?”

Minhyuk shifted to take a better look at the man he had known since forever, long before he met Hoseok, and Hyunwoo, the man he loved with his whole heart, the same man whom he’d ever hurt for the sake of his selfishness, smiled the warmest smile. It was the smile that he usually had for himself, yet now the smile wasn’t directed at him, but at Hoseok.

And, Hoseok looked back at Hyunwoo with the same stare, the same smile, like they were in love, _finally_.

“Right,” Hyunwoo said, one arm stretching to cup Hoseok’s cheek, the other one embracing Minhyuk by his shoulders, “we’ll work this _mess_ together.”

And, he pulled Hoseok closer, crashing their lips together. Minhyuk could see Hoseok’s eyes getting round—he must be as shocked as Minhyuk was—but then they softened and closed in the end, when Hoseok let himself melt into the kiss.

It wasn’t a long, heated kiss. It was just a short, gentle kiss, which ended when, again, Minhyuk squealed.

“You should stop acting like a high school girl squealing over romantic scenes in a sappy movie,” Hoseok laughed at Minhyuk’s antic, cheeks turning a shade redder.

“You two are so cute, it can’t be helped!” Minhyuk grinned, earning him kisses on both cheeks by Hyunwoo and Hoseok.

He was so happy, never been happier than this.

 

+

 

Hyunwoo and Hoseok weren’t there when Minhyuk woke up. Minhyuk glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand, and it said 6:00 AM. Hoseok usually did wake up around this hour or even earlier since he never skipped his morning exercise, but Hyunwoo always chose to stay in bed until Minhyuk was awake (only for breakfast; if he didn’t have schedules, he would go back to bed right after his stomach was full).

But, he couldn’t find Hyunwoo anywhere in their room this morning, not even in the bathroom since the door was open. Minhyuk frowned, did Hyunwoo leave early today? Or—

“Oh, you’re awake,” Just when Minhyuk was about to push the blanket away and go outside to check on Hyunwoo, the bronze-skinned man stepped into the room, sweating all over his well-built body. “I was jogging with Hoseok,” he said before Minhyuk could ask.

“I thought you preferred swimming at night,” Minhyuk said, voice heavy with sleep.

“Jogging in the morning felt nice, too,” replied Hyunwoo, bending down to give a kiss on Minhyuk’s lips. “Hoseok’s preparing breakfast. Go help him? I’ll shower first.”

Minhyuk nodded, smiling as he heard Hyunwoo’s voice softening when he said Hoseok’s name. It wasn’t a new thing anymore, but it never failed to warm Minhyuk’s heart.

Hoseok smiled at him when he entered the kitchen. “Morning, puppy,” he greeted, chuckling when Minhyuk kissed him on the cheek. “Are you okay with sandwiches or do you prefer pancakes with chocolate syrup?”

“Pancakes,” Positioning himself behind the slightly shorter man, he draped his thin arms around Hoseok’s waist, nuzzling his face into Hoseok’s shoulder. “Were you jogging with Hyunwoo?”

Hoseok hummed. “And, having a talk,” he added.

“A talk? What kind of talk?”

“A romantic talk.”

Minhyuk laughed. “I can’t believe you two talked about romantic things while jogging.”

It had been nearly four months after they started their unusual relationship, two months after Hyunwoo and Hoseok finally opened up to each other, and everything went smoother than what Minhyuk had thought. There were still ups and downs, but they managed to fix any problems they got.

They were—and would be—just fine.

Hyunwoo joined them after showering and preparing to go to work, and the moment Hyunwoo kissed both his and Hoseok’s heads, Minhyuk knew their life would be even better day by day.


End file.
